


28 days

by Al_D_Baran



Series: so kiss me on the mouth and set me free but please, don't bite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bickering, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexually Experienced Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), doesnt say which level but theres dorms, fluffier than it is sexy for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: Wouldn't Vampires be happiest one week a month when dating humans?





	28 days

**Author's Note:**

> i uh didn't expect this. dedicated to my awesome buddy who enabled me and my dirty ways.  
> this is gonna be an au i write in a non-chronological order whenever i feel like it so here's a fluffy part

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> " _Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
>  _Sing me like a choir_  
>  _I can be the subject of your dreams_  
>  _Your sickening desire_  
>  _Don't you wanna see a man up close_  
>  _A phoenix in the fire_ "
> 
> \- Troye Sivan, "BITE"

 

 

 

 

They were supposed to study.

That had been the plan. All week long.

“I can’t drink from you right now,” Lance had said, sounding as resolute as a text message could sound with the dot at the end. “You almost fainted last week.”

“I told you it was from the heat,” Keith replied, annoyed enough to add an emoji that rolled its eyes. Really – he was always much too covered up. It had to be from the heat more than from Lance taking some of his blood a week ago – plus, they had made sure to have Lance drink from a place no one would see this time.

It would have to be soon, still.

Shiro was leaving for a week soon and Keith knew he’d have the time to scar and heal while he’d be gone. Just three more days. He didn’t want Lance to become blood thirsty again.

Really, studying had been the plan.

Except Lance kept fidgeting. Keith didn’t know what the problem was – maybe he couldn’t focus? Some relaxation could help him. Keith knew Lance liked attention and shifted to take his cell out, leaning against the other boy to watch Vines compilations as they cuddled. His boyfriend was surprisingly warm… Keith liked it. Liked how Lance kissed his hair, smelled it and complimented how nice he smelled when using the shampoo he had bought him.

“You just like cardamom too much,” Keith teased, pulling Lance into a soft kiss. He couldn’t help a shiver when he felt Lance’s fangs, aware it could only mean one thing: Lance was hungry. “You sure you’re okay? You could take a little.”

“No, uh. I.” Lance reddened. It was so cute. Keith wondered if there was something else… maybe Lance was aroused? Sometimes, fangs appeared because of that. Hunger and arousal were closely linked, he had read in a book about Vampire anatomy. “You just… smell of um.”

“I smell of something weird?” Damn. He had put deodorant before leaving, right? Summer really wasn’t being good on him.

Lance shook his head. “No. It’s – blood. Are you…”

Oh. Fuck.

Where had been the stomach ache to warn him now? Keith felt like an idiot. Standing up, blushing in embarrassment, the boy felt Lance’s strong grip on his forearm, pulling him back down on the bed. Keith pushed his hips up on instinct, not wanting to ruin the bedsheets of Lance’s dorm room.

“Lance, I gotta—”

He wasn’t listening to him. For a second, Keith feared that his boyfriend would attack him again, shuddering at the memory of his body growing limp under the powerful jaws closing around his pulsing jugular. Lance held him down, eyes closed in what seemed to be concentration.

“Babe, I gotta taste you,” Lance grunted, undoing the laces of the cotton shorts Keith's wore. Keith felt exposed even before they slid down, knowing how short they were, barely covering his ass.

“Ta-taste?”

“Been wanting to do it for a while,” Lance admitted, as if aware it was disgusting. Keith watched, too surprised to do anything when the white of his briefs was exposed, a patch of dark red at the seat of them. The air was cool over the wet cloth. Keith shivered, closing his eyes.

It was… Keith didn’t know what to do with himself.

Leaving could mean Lance could feel like his prey was leaving, triggering an apex reaction out of him. Should he stay there? This was – more than what they’d dare to do yet. Keith swallowed, thinking of offering his neck, perhaps this would do but… part of him was curious. He’d heard period would make him more sensitive and Keith was aware how hungry Lance always was, supporting the torments of it with only one available prey, an undeclared one at that.

Keithlet out a little squeak as Lance started touching his clothed slit, finding his clit to circle it, slowly. Fuck – when had he started being so aroused already? His flesh was too warm for the coolness of his clothes.

“It’s fine,” Lance cleared his throat, appearing to regain some control on himself. “If you don’t – if you don’t wanna. I can – I can manage, I…”

Keith dared to lift a knee up, finding Lance’s hardness into his shorts. So he was aroused too… Keith had thought it was just hunger.

“Baby,” Lance whined, pitiful and meek. “Baby, I wanna taste you so bad. Wanna just – even when you’re not… fuck, I’m sorry… When I’m hungry I just… only think of you… Same when I’m hard – fuck you’re so pretty…”

It was more than Keith could take. Warmth exploded on his cheeks, covering his chest and ears as the boy looked away.

“Dammit, Lance,” he groaned in turn, pushing against Lance’s awkward ministrations. Maybe it was the hunger – Lance couldn’t have bedded so many people and still be so bad at this. “Just… fucking do it. Don’t be a little bitch about this.”

“You’re the little bitch,” Lance replied, tit for that, sinking to his knees nonetheless. His tongue dragged across Keith's thigh first, collecting the blood that was already starting to dry. When Lance left a kiss just next to it, Keith felt his teeth. He didn’t dare to even think about how much those fangs could make him warm up down there.

Even less how Lance’s tongue on him could, sucking at the soaked red fabric. There mustn’t have been too much. Lance moaned, darting out his tongue, pressing it just at the entrance of his cunt. Keith let out a sound too high-pitched to admit it was his.

“Uh? What was that?” Lance panted.

“You shut your fuck—” Keith never had time to finish the sentence, mewling when Lance started to suck on his clit. The bastard knew exactly what to do with him, using his thumb to play with the sensitive flesh of his vagina. “Fuck, Lance – just… take… dammit…”

“Just what?” Lance said, kissing his thigh with a shit-eating grin. Keith kneed him in the ribs. “Ow, what the fuck—"

“Just fucking take my clothes off, shithead.” Why the _fuck_ was he still dating this dumbass? There had to be better options out there and yet he was still on his back, on that same idiot’s ugly, washed-thin Batman sheets.

Lance looked at him, as if expecting a challenge. Lance pulled his shorts and briefs off slowly, agonizingly so, until Keith was shivering under the freezing breeze of the A/C. He didn’t need to tell Lance again before the man, tantalized by a drop of blood clinging to his labia, dove straight to it. His tongue followed the path to his entrance, licking around before teasing the folds of his sex.

Keith felt his thighs shake. He’d never thought that _this_ was how he’d have oral for the first time, but there he was, unable to keep his toes from curling as Lance’s tongue laved  at his clit again, making it fatten from his attentions. It wasn’t long before Lance had cleaned him, thighs, taint and hairs, sucking at the skin until Keith was a mess of nerves.

It wasn’t enough. It couldn’t be and yet… Keith didn’t want it to stop just yet. Lance kept breaking away to breathe, touching him with his fingers, teasing and much too damned good at something so foreign for Keith, murmuring how pretty he was against his moist skin.

“So loose for me,” Lance had noticed as he pushed a finger inside him. “Nobody’s ever touched you there… I’m so lucky.”

“I, I did… you’re late news, asshole…” Keith’s voice was weak and trembling, only making Lance smirk as he licked his lips.

“Wanna kiss you,” he said, climbing over him, carefully leaning his hip against Keith's waist, just so Keith would feel how hard he was through the cotton of his sweatpants, thumbing his clit as his index finger teased his pussy. “Look what you’re doing to me, babe, being so fucking hot,” he brought Keith’s hand over his cock, letting Keith touch, tentatively, breathing hard as he felt it. Surprisingly warm, heavy…

“Take it out.” It was an order and Lance obeyed as soon as it was said. His lovely ass hung under the waistband of his pants. Keith touched the head, discovering the texture, spongy, the sensation of the skin of Lance’s cock, loose around the flesh… “Fuck…”

“Hopefully, that’s what we’re gonna do someday, baby doll.” Lance tried to sound cocky even though his voice was tight, breath shaky as Keith wrapped a hand around him.

“I’ve uh – never…” It was his turn to be shy, blushing as Lance pulled him closer, warm hands creeping under his shirt to touch his thin waist.

“S’fine, lemme just… you come first, pretty,” he promised, pulling his pants back up to press him to his chest. “Not too much at once.” Lance kissed his neck. Keith didn’t know if he resisted biting the biggest, juiciest veins through being sated or wanting him more, but it didn’t matter when Lance’s finger was joined by a second one, both of his hands finding his pussy to play with it.

“Lemme take care of ya,” he said, nose finding Keith’s in a tender, light little touch, finding his lips. There wasn’t a hint of iron on his tongue. Keith felt nearly cheated, forgetting he even though of it in an instant as he melted under Lance’s hands, his mouth, his soft skin…

He sobbed his name, coming so fast Keith didn’t know if it was shameful or normal , knees locking together, pushing Lance’s fingers tight against him as his boyfriend held him tight. “I got you, baby,” the boy said to the corner of his mouth, kissing his jaw gently, caressing him still as Keith shivered with pleasure.

That was… much better than a shower head, alone in the flat not to wake up Shiro, “Fuck.” Lance was still grinning. Keith playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m not even talking, babe. Don’t kill the mood, pretty baby.”

“Now you are,” Keith groaned, adding another light smack to the first one. “You’re killing _my_ mood with your stupid ego.”

Lance laughed, as if so happy in this instant, that he couldn’t care about Keith’s factice dislike. He kissed his temple, earning a playfully disdainful shove from Keith.

“You’re still…” It felt… a little insistent, against his ass, too… Keith looked at Lance, as if unsure.

“We don’t have to do anything. Trust me, babe, I have enough material in the wank bank to last centuries with what we just did.”

“Ugh, gross,” Keith faked retching. “Don’t wanna know what you jerk off to.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, fair. But… that still stands.”

Except… “I’d really like to,” Keith said, sincerely. It would have been unfair to leave Lance like this and after touching it in the throes of pleasure, Keith felt a little less scared of it. Lance moved to uncover himself again, looking much less cocky than he had as Keith’s fingers wrapped around him.

“I never uh…”

“It’s ok…” Lance sounded too aroused already, pre-cum leaking from the head. Had he been… anticipating this for a while? They had been dating for nearly half a year now. Lance had had a more than active sex life before, bringing a girl to his room weekly, if not many times a week. Yet, he’d never pressured Keith to do anything with him. Keith knew it was basic decency but part of him couldn’t help but be thankful, mostly because Lance had always been more than respectful of his limits without feeling as if he thought him a child or less mature because of his inexperience. “You’re gonna fucking kill me even if you’re new at this, babe. Gonna look so cute…”

“So, um, how should…” Keith trailed off.

Lance scooted back, pulling pillows behind his back, pulling out a bottle of KY from under his pillow. “C’m’here,” the Vampire gestured for him to come closer. “Get comfortable. Anything’s good uh… just get comfy.”

“Okay. Get comfy,” Keith repeated in a mocking tone, still needing a few tries to find a comfortable position. Cross legged felt too exposed, same for his knees over Lance’s… Keith settled for sitting with his legs closed, calves folded against his thighs. It was a little odd to be so prudish after letting Lance be face to face with his genitals, but Keith couldn’t help it.

“So, uh…” Keith couldn’t believe just how nervous he was. It was just a dick. He’d seen dicks before – he saw the rest of Lance everyday and Lance was the biggest dick he knew. “How um… do you do it? You need the…”

“Yeah. Feels easier. Do you… want me to show you?”

“Show what?” Keith understood as soon as he was done speaking. God, what an idiot he must have looked like…

“How I jerk off?” Lance said, laughing, as if nervous. Keith nodded, laying his hands over Lance’s bare thighs, so warm for a Vampire. The lube made a squelching noise as Lance poured a generous dollop on his palm. “You gotta uh… warm it up before. Feels better, uh…” Lance seemed to feel as exposed as Keith, and Keith felt like he was watching something intimate, heart hammering in his chest too hard as his boyfriend started to rub himself, as if he was slowing down the movements to let Keith see what he liked.

Keith watched intensely, trying to take notes, feeling nervous like he would be failing an important test.

“Okay, I think… I get it,” Keith said, stumbling over his words as he scooted closer, taking the KY to warm it, noticing just then that Lance seemed actually bigger when he held him in his hand. “So just… like that?” he tried, tentatively, knowing he held Lance’s dick like a wounded animal but how much was too much?

“Mhmh… a little harder – that’s fine, nh…” Lance placed his still lube-wet hand on his wrist, gently showing him the technique. Keith stared, amazed, as a drop of precum dribbled on his knuckles. It became a little easier to forget he didn’t know how to do this, that he was learning as Lance kept telling him how to do. “Twist your wrist… there you go… fuck, baby doll, you’re doing good. S’okay…”

Lance was frowning, face relaxed, mouth hanging half-open… His fangs were still peaking under his lips, long and shiny… Keith found him beautiful like this, eyes closed and truly open and honest. Unable to resist, Keith approached, forgetting to be shy about his own nearly-naked state, pulling Lance into a wet, sloppy kiss.

“God, babe, you’re gonna kill me,” Lance assured him. Keith just smirked, proud of how he was able to make Lance melt into his palm.

“Are you gonna come?” he asked, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheekbone. Lance’s skin was soft, with the barest hint of stubble. Keith thought he had to shave – his hair was rather thick down there, curly as Keith touched it from the back of his hand.

Lance nodded. “Not gonna last with a babe like you touching me,” he said, making Keith’s ego swell inside of him. Lance kissed his neck, making Keith anticipate the bite before it happened, a kitten’s shy little suckling. Keith could feel his body answer again, as if once wasn’t enough, pressing his shoulder closer to Lance’s mouth, craving the venomous saliva that made him tingle everywhere.

He sighed, making a cross on any studying they could do that night, “Lance…”

The Vampire didn’t answer, only caressing his ass, encouragingly, hands moving all over his thighs, then his back. He needed to touch and so did Keith, holding on Lance’s shoulder as his lover thrusted up in his palm. _Shit, baby, babe…_

Lance came soon, going stiff then limp under Keith. He deflated, like a rhythmic heartbeat coursing through his spent prick. Keith felt suddenly exhausted, as if mirroring Lance’s state, staring without knowing what to do until Lance picked a tissue to clean them up. His shyness got the better of him, keeping all his words until Lance pulled him in, biting his earlobe playfully.

“Didn’t tell me you gave great handjobs, did you?” Lance joked, poking his tension like a balloon, deflating it immediately.

“It wasn’t that great,” Keith countered. “It’s just the first one.”

“First one from a cute babe in six months. I’d say that’s great,” Lance answered without missing a beat, leaning into his pillows with a yawn.

Keith snuggled into his shoulder, enjoying the slow caresses Lance left in circles on his back. “S’nice… don’t stop.”

Lance nodded, kissing the top of his head. The digital clock on the nightstand read half past eleven… It was no wonder Keith felt so tired. He’d have fallen asleep right there, happy, warm, with his boyfriend as a pillow…

Except…

“I have to go,” Keith groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. “I kinda wanna stay… but, I don’t have… tampons and I don’t wanna mess up your sheets.”

Oh, the irony of still being fairly embarrassed about periods when Lance had licked the blood off of him just now. And bit him again… at least, it could be hidden by a tee-shirt’s sleeve.

“Well, I’m a great boyfriend, right?” Lance said, grinning wide.

Keith glared at him. “Uh, why?” Tonight? It had been… great, yes, but Keith wasn’t going to admit that to Lance this clearly.

“I have a surprise,” Lance said as he opened the drawers under his bed, producing a box of Kotex. Keith looked at them like they were the Holy Grail, turning to Lance like he had an halo and turned saintly a moment before. “See? Aren’t I great? I bought these cause… you know, just in case. Sometimes that stuff just… happens out of nowhere.”

Alright.

Now Keith couldn’t deny it.

“I admit. You’re a great boyfriend.”

If it meant he didn’t need to get out Lance’s dorm and pedal for thirty minutes to go back home… maybe Lance was even the best boyfriend he’s ever had.

But then, he was just the only one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are better than kudos please comment for more of this au!!  
> (closing lines are so hard boohoo)


End file.
